Ugly heart
by lazyfox21
Summary: He is a cheater, she have enough...
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

 **Characters are not mine**

 **Naruto is NOT mine**

 **Plot are not mine ( u/5947941/Hweianime)**

 **Ugly** heart

Naru was tired of shikamaru's constant cheating, tired of the fights the repeating, hurtful cycle of betrayal and forgiveness.

When the two first got together the knucnklehead was sure Shikamaru would stop his womanizing ways fully believing his promises of being his one and only.

She watched silently with her big honey blue eyes as his boyfriend embraced a woman beautiful enough to be on the cover of magazines. The kunoichi have turn away, the tears filling her eyes, she could hear her heart cracking and sprinted at light speed back home before the prodigy could catch sight of her pitiful self.

The first time the blonie didn't believe it- no matter how much Iruka sensei insisted she didn't, she couldn't believe. 'How could he?!' Was all that echoed in her head as she locked herself in her empty room crying for days. She still accepted the pineapllehead teen back when the smaller kunuichi found him waiting outside of school with his innocent puppy dog look, holding a single sunflower- her favorite flower.

She was an idiot

But now she was an idiot who has had enough.

She had been patient, she had been forgiving - maybe a little too much; but she knew now. It had to end.

...

"AaAAGHhH?! What the fuck did you just say?!" The pineapple teen growled in anger.

"I said.." Naru internally congratulated herself for not stuttering, crying or showing any weakness yet so far. "I want to break up... Shikamaru."

Before the heavy silence could even settle Shikamaru grabbed the kunuichi roughly pushing their lips together in a warm yet harsh embrace. She felt chills go down her spine as she remembered all the cherished memories she had shared with him and what she was throwing away. She almost relaxed back into the kiss till she remembered why she was doing this, how many times she had been emotionally damaged and who the cause of this pain was. With a sudden surge of inner strength she pushed away the surprised Shikamaru and ran off without looking back.

...

It had been a few weeks after the two had separated and finally her friend's had convinced the broken hearted teen to go outside to a nice karaoke bar. Shikamaru had called and texted every night asking for forgiveness, each text filled with empty promises of change, each text filled Naru with a mix of chaotic emotions of longing, anger, grief.

But the prodigy had hurt her- there was no need to exaggerate it was plain and simple. No more will the kunuichi allow him to continue.

"C'mon !" Kiba waved to the dazed boy "everyone's already waiting!" Naru quickly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled thankfully toward her best friend. Only Kiba, Iruka, Sakura and Sasuke (but he always knew everything so that's nothing new) knew of her and Shikamaru's relationship and though it was obvious they weren't happy about it they had always supported the blond.

It was an amazing turnout - everyone from their academy days was there! Even Gaara who usually at this time was doing some other intense training course was waiting stoically in the stylish karaoke bar. For the first time in a long time Naru cracked a smile in amusement at seeing all these out of place characters in one place once again. 'What am I doing getting so down for?' She chided herself a little ashamed by the way she had acted recently 'I have great friends and a great potential career ahead of me- this is no time to be in the dumps!'

However it was easier said than done as she scanned the crowd her heart almost stopped as she recognized the all too familiar hairstyle of her ex- once again in the arms of some gorgeous model.

Shikamaru smirked as his arm wrapped around the blond big breasted girl at the back of the bar, still unaware of the blond soft saddened gaze. He wasn't fazed in the slightest that Naru hadn't texted back yet, he knew that soon enough she'll come back; after all it was them they were talking about. As he looked at his new smoking hot date his smirk widened 'and it definitely doesn't hurt to indulge myself a little before waiting... However..' He frowned annoyed 'Why the hell was it so noisy at the front near the stage?'

As Kiba and Sakura caught sight of who the kuuichi was looking at they both took a sharp intake of air. "Kiba! How could you invite Naru-chan's ex?!" "I could ask you the same thing! He must have just been here by coincidence- I'm sorry Naru!" The small girl tried to give a small smile at her concerned friends however her large wounded eyes betrayed her. Suddenly she flinched as a cold hand gently touched her shoulder as the blond looked up at the holder of the hand, she met with piercing black eyes flickering with... was that anger? "Oi Naru let's teach fucking pinapple head a fucking lesson." He murmured uncharacteristically tenderly. The devilish shinobi whispered his plan into the small teen's ear her skyblue eyes widening. After the shinobi finished Naru smiled but politely turned down the offer in which the raven just tched in response. (However the blond could swear she thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his inkyblack eyes.)

Shikamaru's idea did give her a plan though- it wasn't for a spiteful reason like to get back at Shikamaru for being such a cheating bastard - though the satisfaction would definitely be a bonus- no it was a plan to give herself the strength to move on. She quietly told Sakura, Kiba and Inoichi her little plan and while Iruka looked a little worried at this idea they all gave their full support.

Shikamaru looked lazily listened to the karaoke of the wannabe singers - usually he hated such a place filled with talentless trash but his girl for the night insisted to come.

"Good evening again,, ladies and gentlemen," the MC was greeted with a round of applause " thanks for the 15 minute break and now to start the rest of the night off for the next song we have…Naru…" he frowned at the lack of a surname. "… with her song... Umm.. Well that's a surprise- I guess we'll find out when it starts.."

Shikamaru froze at the sound of his lover's name. 'It couldn't be her there are millions of people with the name Naru... But looking closely at the crowd aren't those trash..'

The genius's fears were confirmed as the small shy blond stepped up to the stage a little embarrassed by what she was about to do and also the unnecessarily loud applause from Bee who had once again taken of his shirt much to the staffs alarm.

As the light hit her face the kunuichi gulped; there's no backing out now. "Ah.. Hello- I would like to dedicate this to... My boyfriend.."

At this sudden coming out many reactions took place - Bee suddenly shut up, Aoi chocked on his drink, Temari dropped her glass - onto an opened mouth Kangkuro and Gaara… was the most expressive Naru had honestly ever seen before.

Simultaneously they all thought as one 'What?! More importantly (this next thought was with an murderous aura) -Who the fuck is the boyfriend?!'

Naru cracked an amused half smile- spurred on by her new found courage she continued "I hopeyour having fun with your... new girl." Her skyblue eyes looked straight at Shikamaru's own dark ones with everyone else following the line of gaze with mixtures of shock and rage. The blond then nodded to the band that began to play the upbeat music.

'Shit shit shit shit!' Cursed Shikamaru blood running cold. Naru was a gentle girl, adorably simple and most of all, she forgave the teens failings easily.

So, why did he have a feeling of dread that this wasn't the case anymore?

Naru closed her eyes trying to calm herself- she slowly opened them revealing a beautiful twinkle in her skyblue eyes and began.

Maybe I'm just crazy

Maybe I'm a fool

Maybe I don't know how to love but

Maybe I do

Her clear pure voice rang out filled with emotion shocked the audience even her friends that were aware of her plan were in awe of her voice.

Maybe you know more than me but

This much is true

This little heart and brain of mine say

We're through with you

Naru began to slowly get into the song as she began to sway to the beat. As she said the last lines she pointed toward Shikamaru her sad skyblue eyes piercing.

And I wonder does it blow your mind

That I'm leaving you far behind

I wonder does it stop your heart to know

You're not my sunshine, anymore

As Shikamaru heard those lines aimed so directly at him he felt.. constricted -like all the wind knocked out of him. He had never felt this, this ... Vulnerable.

Okay you're pretty

Your face is a work of art

Your smile could light up New York City after dark

Okay you're coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

Naru ignored the gapes of her friends, the approving glint of Sasuke, the shocked face of Gaara and the hurt gaze of Shikamaru. She was too immersed in the song.

But it's such a pity a boy so pretty

With an ugly heart

As she said the key line the blond once again paused to look at the pineapple headed teen who had to look away from this unwavering gaze- the sadness laced in the small kunuichi cut deep like a knife.

Then to the surprise of everyone - including Naru herself, the small kunuichi walked down the stage microphone still in hand toward her ex. Shikamaru gulped at the voice filled with pain yet burning with resolve. He knew all too well how many nights she cried over his unfaithful ways, how many times she forgave him….

Maybe you'll get married

And she will kiss your feet

Her voice was bitter; Shikamaru's throat was dry.

While I give all my rides away

I won't loose no sleep

A faint smile was on her soft pink lips yet what reflected in her eyes was something else, something deeper. This tragic beauty with the music swirling around her as she swayed seductively to the beat mesmerized everyone.

Maybe on your honeymoon

You'll think of me

The girl was so close to the prodigy that if the pineapple headed teen reached up he could touch the kunuichi. His dark smoldering eyes locked onto her skyblue eyes he so loved- and still do.

However before he could begin to grab the teen close and never let her go the blond turned away from his clutches still singing clear, raw with emotion like an unpolished diamond.

But if you don't won't shed a tear

Yeah I can guarantee

'Was that really timid shy Naru?' Shikamaru stared frozen at the sensually cold teen. As the melody began to repeat as Naru reached back to the stage the beat mercilessly driving the singing teen on. He watched her his lover was beautiful.. yet so burdened in sorrow.

'No' the teen corrected himself wretchedly 'not his lover..'

Not anymore

And I wonder does it blow your mind

That I'm leaving you far behind

I wonder does it stop your heart to know

You're not my sunshine, anymore

The ache in her heart that had been eating her inside was definitely still there gnawing at her but she felt the pain had become less agonizing as she poured her heart out.

Her voice rang out strong and pure giving everyone shivers.

Okay you're pretty

Your face is a work of art

Your smile could light up New York City after dark

Okay you're coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

But it's such a pity a boy so pretty oOoOh

With an ugly heart

The chorus repeated on and on each a wave of raw undeniably real emotion. Shikamaru looked at the girl he held beside him frowning. No longer the beautiful shimmering goddess he saw her to be before. He saw her as she truly was- fake. Unlike her Naru was simple and clumsy but at least the girl was real and honest. Unlike her kisses, which seemed almost like plastic Naru's lips were warm and soft.

Finally the song was coming to an end and to Shikamaru's cold realization so was their relationship. He felt sick; his heart had never felt so open and raw. He had to do something, anything to stop her, to beg forgiveness, to somehow prove his words will no longer betray Naru and that he will cherish her forever.

But his pride wouldn't let him. His arrogance and pride shackling to his seat, chains he wasn't strong enough to break from. For once in the prodigy's life he felt helpless as he watched Naru slip from his hands. Forever.

As the blond received a ground shaking applause she smiled a small yet slightly broken smile as she walked off the stage. She and everyone knew.

Naru was free and though she wasn't physically strong there was no doubt in her mental strength. She was broken but over time she can pick up the pieces, a stronger person.

Sorry for the mistake...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is NOT mine**

 **The plot is also NOT mine.**

 _Don't kill the magic_

Her voice rang out strong and pure giving everyone shivers.

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty oOoOh_

 _With an ugly heart_

The chorus repeated on and on each a wave of raw undeniably real emotion. Shikamaru looked at the girl he held beside him frowning. No longer the beautiful shimmering goddess he saw her to be before. He saw her as she truly was- fake. Unlike her Naru was simple and clumsy but at least the girl was real and honest. Unlike her kisses, which seemed almost like plastic Naru's lips were warm and soft.

Finally the song was coming to an end and to Shikamaru's cold realization so was their relationship. He felt sick; his heart had never felt so open and raw. He had to do something, anything to stop her, to beg forgiveness, to somehow prove his words will no longer betray Naru and that he will cherish her forever.

Screw his arrogance and pride! He can't just watch Naru walk out of his life forever, he wasn't like those trashes; he knew Naru better than anyone by now and Shikamaru knew that the Blondie had an amazing inner strength, a strength to move on when her mind is set- unless he did something short of a miracle.

'If it's a fucking miracle to get her back it's a fucking miracle I'll take.' He growled as he shoved away his date disgusted with himself and what he had done to hurt the one he wanted. And ran.

Before Naru could slink off quietly away she paused to turn to a sudden uproar of chaos. Her eyes widened at the sight. There stood a breathless Shikamaru who had just ran at top speed from the back of the bar, through the people and onto the stage clutching the microphone tightly.

"Naru ."

Hearing her name from the prodigy's lips hit her resolve harder than a bag of bricks. She also realized that the two teens were also the centre of attention at this moment. The only reason the kunuichi back hadn't sprinted off at light speed was partly as she was chained down by her strong still lingering feelings toward the pineapple headed teen but mainly because she was curious.

Shikamaru was never one to do something so... Drastic. He always seemed to exude confidence but something was off, to others they may see the same arrogant asshole but Naru knew better- his black eyes seemed to waver ever so slightly and his low voice almost seemed...

desperate .

"I-I'm sorry Naru."

Shikamaru had always apologized using his flowery words yet to the best of the blond's ability she could not remember a time when her lover had been so- blunt in this apology, so... Honest. However what was done had been done. The kunuichi inhaled shakily "I am not the forgiving saint you think I am Shikamaru. I'm very... Selfish, I wanted you only for myself. It was naive and foolish on my part to think you could give up your girls for someone like me."

Shikamaru wanted to scream 'I will give them up! Those trashes could never outshine your talent, your strength... Yourself.' But he didn't, he couldn't his pride wouldn't allow himself to look so- weak. However as he saw the agony in the other's skyblue eyes, the eyes he fell in love with he felt the overwhelming need to wipe that pain away, to heal what he has broke and to hold her; never letting go. This surge of emotions overshadowed his petty ego.

"Please."

That one word from his lips made everyone who knew Shikamaru freeze. Manners were never associated with him, in fact half the people present at the scene were more shocked that the pineapple headed teen even knew how to use the word in proper context than anything. Naru too was shocked at the uncharacteristically polite word dripping with... Hopelessness? However she was the first to recover as she crossed her arms, trying to re-steel herself, to protect herself from him again.

Shikamaru could see that his blunt words of genuineness weren't enough to sway the girl, it wasn't surprising though after what he had done to her, he needed to prove himself, to at least show Naru that if she left the prodigy she would be able to see a man changed by her, not just a man to arrogant to change. With a newfound resolve he nodded to the band that began playing.

As the audience began to slowly dawn onto what was going to happen next they all murmured in disapproval - 'all that heartbreak that terrible guy put that cute girl through; and he expects to forgive him through a song?! What a douche!'

The other shinobi also seemed to have the same thought in mind as they began exuding a dreadfully vicious aura, so much so some of the other customers had to move a few steps back from the group.

Only Naru wasn't disheartened by the action because only she knew something about Shikamaru no one else knew.

Shikamaru didn't sing.

It wasn't that he was horrible or couldn't sing, but he wasn't exactly the greatest either, it was just... He really really hated doing so in front of other people when he clearly was not the best, his ego would not allow him.

The Blondie remembered one time when she took a surprised Shikamaru to a private karaoke place for a date and when the teen heard the news he actually paled. That action would have actually offended the smaller girl if Shikamaru's paled nervous face wasn't so damned amusing. She chuckled softly at the memory but abruptly stopped as she realized what he was doing.

Though the fact Shikamaru willingly is about to sing in front of everyone- including other people he knew, just for him filled Naru with warmth and a sense of pride.

Then the music began. And with a small unnoticeable (to everyone beside Naru) gulp the prodigy began his song.

I _f you want space (you could have it)_

 _If you want change (you could have it)_

 _Sleep on your bed (you could have it)_

 _Bullet to my head (you could have it)_

His voice was rough and low, straining to convey his feelings to the blond; hoping, no- praying that he can pull this off. The sound of just his voice and the band as everyone watched was unnerving. If this was anyone else the prodigy would have left a long time ago, much less humiliate himself on stage. But Naru wasn't just anyone else.

 _If you want love! (you could have it)_

 _The way that you love (you could have it)_

The beat got fast and louder which to the dismay of the pineapple head teen meant he had to keep up with his voice. However he was pushing through his voice though almost cracking was full of feeling.

 _If you want time (you could have it)_

 _I'll tell you no lie (you could have it)_

As he sung this he looked directly at Naru almost pleading, his voice trying so hard to push the blondes doubts away. The kunuichi gasped. To see the once prideful arrogant man look so... Vulnerable

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The prodigy could feel all these cold, judging eyes on him. He wanted to stop, to snarl at those trashes for looking down on him, to just forcibly grab Naru, fiercely kiss her and elope. But the only thing stopping him was through the midst of those cold stares he could feel the burning hot gaze of those skyblue eyes- though he hated being in the center of attention- well… Okay only when it came to singing- he felt he never wanted that heated gaze to fade away.

This longing spurred him on; his voice stronger filled with raw undeniable feeling.

 _I'm not ready to give up just yet_

 _We could stay until we both forget_

 _So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The kunuichi struggled to hold her tears back as he looked at Shikamaru's face, looking to see if what he was saying was true, or just another lie. Her conflicting emotions were a destructive force, that was gnawing her up, making her tear up as remembered her beloved memories with Shikamaru…of them being together, versus the memories of betrayal and pain.

I _f you want space (you could have it)_

 _If you want change (I'll make it drastic)_

 _Sleep on your bed (I'll be your mattress)_

 _Bullet to my head (you could blast it)_

The beat had begun to slow, repeating the melody- yet something had seemed to change between the versus of the lyrics, between the two teens. Something had begun to heal.

 _Ohh! If you want love! (I'll be tragic)_

 _The way that you love (I can match it)_

 _If you want time (I'll be elastic)_

 _Tell you no lie (You can have it)_

 _No lieee_

Everyone could see the unwavering gaze at the two, the invisible bond that seemed to never break despite what ever the damage it took. Sasuke once again tched but quieter, Gaara had to look away.

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

 _I'm not ready to give up just yet_

 _We could stay until we both forget_

 _So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The emotion was undeniable, honest pure- Naru could feel no she could hear it. 'Maybe one more chance' she thought as she watched as Shikamaru bare his heart out to the audience.

 _Take my arms, take my legs, take my vision_

 _Take my tongue, take my lungs, if you need it_

 _Then to everyone's surprised Shikamaru dropped to his knees._

 _On my knees, On my knees, On my knees, I beg_

 _Hey ey ey ey ey_

He quickly allowed himself to stare at his Naru almost pleading, imploring the teen for the forgiveness he doesn't deserve. Before he slowly got back up from his knees still singing,

 _You know I said I'm trying fix this baby_

 _Let me be in my heart God's pleasure_

 _I will do, I will do anything instead_

The song was almost ending; once again Shikamaru could see Naru slip away as he hopelessly sang on. He looked up hoping to catch one last sight of the timid yet beautiful kunuichi but she was no longer there.

His voice hadn't reached her. Something was beginning to crack inside him until he felt.. A soft warm presence next to him as the all too familiar figure too began to sing.

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic_

His large gold skyblue eyes looked up toward the older teen shining in the spotlight, still slightly broken yet in a strange way filled with a hopeful strength. The prodigy though startled at first in a few split seconds gave a very real, genuine smile and without missing a beat sang in his low rough voice;

 _ohhh_

Naru soft yet hypnotizing voice joined in blushing as she felt her lover's large warm hands wrap around her own.

 _Just don't kill, don't kill the magic ohhh_

The beat sped up and the two sang out loud side by side, gazes into each other's eyes unwavering, voices filled with so much passion that it was infectious revealed when everyone began clapping to the beat cheering the two on.

 _I'm not ready to give up just yet_

 _We could stay until we both forget_

 _So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

As the song quieted Naru whispered to Shikamaru something no one but they could hear in which the older teen responded through the ending lyrics again and again.

 _You could have it... you could have it..._

 _You could have it... you could have it..._

 _You could have it... you could have it..._

Finally by the end of the song the two shared a passionate kiss while in a surprisingly gentle embrace filled with the surrounding roar of applause.

Never again did Shikamaru cheat on Naru again but just to make sure every year now they go back to the same bar for some.. Karaoke.

- **THE END-**


End file.
